


Green Arrow, Meet Batman.

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen knows Bruce Wayne, but he doesn't know Batman. What happens when The Dark Knight makes an appearance in Starling City?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun series that popped into my head. Hardly an original idea, I know, but I wanted to do my own take on it. :)
> 
> Keep in mind: I'm imagining this set a few years in the future of the Arrow timeline.

Verdant had been booming. After the explosions in The Glades, Oliver devoted time and money into rebuilding the area, making it safer and more prosperous. As an added (albeit, unintended) benefit, the club was as popular as ever

So popular, that Bruce Wayne decided to pay it a visit when he was in town.

Oliver had met Bruce before. They may have been from different cities, but they worked and played in the same circles. On the surface (and as far as the media was concerned) they were very similar. Oliver, however, didn’t have much respect for him.

Bruce made an entrance, with a woman on each arm. Oliver had spent most of the evening in the basement with Felicity and Digg, but had come up to make sure everything was running smoothly.

His attention was drawn to Bruce when he heard the crowd’s reaction. 

He sighed audibly, causing the bartender to ask him if everything was okay. He reassured him it was, then made his way to the billionaire playboy holding court in his club.

Bruce spotted him as he approached. “Oliver Queen”, he said, moving forward to shake his hand. “This is quite the place you have here.”

"Bruce", Oliver replied coolly. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?

"Business", Bruce lamented dramatically. "It’s always business."

Oliver nodded, unconvinced Bruce even knew the meaning of the word. “Right. Well, if you need anything, the floor manager will be happy to oblige.”

Bruce protested. “Come on, Queen. Join us. I’m sure the ladies will show you a good time.”

He smiled at the women he was with, and they in turn smiled at Oliver. Oliver could tell they were very eager.

"That’s a generous offer, Bruce", Oliver responded. "I, however, was just about to call it a night."

Bruce laughed. “A night? Before 5am? Definitely not the Oliver Queen I’m used to reading about in the tabloids.”

"You can’t believe everything you read, Bruce", Oliver shrugged. "Have a good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver retreated back to the basement after his run in with Bruce. He wasn’t in the mood to have to play up his playboy persona. Not tonight.

Felicity had gotten a lock on their target’s location. All Oliver needed to do was get in and give him his ultimatum. He hoped he would refuse. Oliver was itching to stick an arrow through this guy.

Adam Carmichael was a drug dealer and human trafficker. He was responsible for a dozen deaths in the last month alone. Felicity was the one who brought him to Oliver’s attention. She’d be following a trail of bribe money from a corrupt police officer back through a a tangle of criminals.

"Where is he?", Oliver asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Tartarus", Felicity replied dryly.  "It’s an underground club", she explained. "Gambling, prostitution, drugs; you name it, they’ve got it."

Oliver grabbed his bow. “Alright. Let’s take this scum bag down.”

An hour later he was crouched on the roof of the adjacent building, with a clear view of the club’s door. Digg had the night off, but was on standby if he needed backup. Felicity was in his ear, updating him on the number of security in the club via surveillance cameras.

"Carmichael is in the club", Felicity announced. He heard the clicking of her keyboard as he typed. Over the years, it had become a calming sound.

"It looks like the best way to get in would be a hatch on the roof", Felicity told him. Oliver glanced over at the club’s roof, and caught a glimpse of a figure. "I don’t detect any sensors there and-"

"I see someone on the roof", Oliver hissed, cutting her off.

"What?", she protested. "I checked the surveillance cameras on the building across from it. There was no one there."

"Well there is now", Oliver countered.

"Hold on. I’m checking the cameras again."

Oliver heard the furious clicking on the computer, then silence.

"Felicity?", he asked, concerned.

"The camera is out. Let me check-. They’re all out. Oliver, what’s going on?"

Gunfire and yelling erupted from the club, and the door flung open as people pushed their way out. Oliver didn’t wait to find out anything else. He jumped two buildings until he was close enough to swing through a window on an upper floor of the club.

He crashed through the window, tucking into a front roll that found him on his feet, crouched to the ground. The lights were flickering. He heard screaming, mostly from outside the club. He heard sirens too.

 _Damn_ , he thought, standing and putting an arrow to his bow. A shout from the floor below caught his attention.

"Please. Please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything." A man’s voice.

"Why should I let you live?", a deeper, gruff voice asked. "You trade humans for guns and drugs. Why should you be allowed to live when you’ve killed so many?"

"I’m sorry! Please… I’ll- I’ll turn myself in. I’ll go to prison."

Oliver dropped quietly to the floor below and got a look at the scene. The man pleading for his life was Adam Carmichael, his target. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling. The other person- Oliver could only assume it was a person- was a surprise. He was dressed in all black, with a cape and mask shaped to look like a bat. 

_Batman._

Oliver knew who he was. Gotham wasn’t far from Starling City, and the local newspapers reported on Batman almost as frequently as they did Oliver. He’d never, to Oliver’s knowledge, worked outside Gotham though.

Oliver raised his bow. “Back off, Bat. He’s mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Batman turned to Oliver slowly, a frown firmly on his face. He stared at the arrow pointed at him, and glared. _  
_

"This isn’t a game, kid", he growled. "Why don’t you walk away, and let me work."

Oliver almost laughed at the statement, but kept his stoic stance. “I need information from him”, Oliver demanded.

"So do I", Batman countered.

The sirens were getting louder.

"We don’t have time for this", Oliver told him. He stepped towards the man hanging suspended, his arrow staying trained on Batman.

"When is the next shipment coming in? What’s the container number?"

Carmichael struggled. “Let me down, and I’ll tell you!”

"No, you’ll tell me, or you’ll get an arrow through your leg." He slowly moved his bow from Batman until the arrow was pointing at Carmichael’s leg.

His eyes widened, and he nodded mutely. “Monday. #543212.”

Oliver inclined his head in thanks, and turned back to Batman.

"Your turn."

"Who’d you sell the drug too?", he demanded fiercely, advancing on Carmichael.

"I- I don’t know. We didn’t meet. He went through one of my dealers."

"GIVE ME A NAME", he shouted.

"Ace! He’s a dealer in The Glades! Please- please don’t kill me."

The police were outside. Oliver had no doubt that they would burst through the door any minute. He hadn’t even finished the thought, when he heard the door bang open and the sound of police flooding the club.

"Well, this has been… interesting, but that’s my cue to leave."

He ran to the window, and with one last look back at Batman, jumped out of it. He hit the fire escape, and began to climb up, until he found himself on the roof.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, I got it all. I’m sending the information to the police now."

"Good. Any other information you’d like to share?" He grunted as he jumped to the adjacent rooftop.

"About Batman!? No. I have no idea what he was talking about, or why he’s in Starling City. But I’ll look into it."

"I’ll be back in 20", Oliver told her, then focused on getting to the club without being spotted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for future reference- this series features my interpretation of Batman from various sources (print and media). It is set roughly 1-2 years in the future of Arrow, the show. Bruce is older than Oliver, by a few years. I imagine that he maintains the playboy persona because he doesn't see the point of investing the time into another cover, while Oliver has the club and, I believe, could convince people he's matured out of that irresponsible lifestyle. Also, he has Digg to pose as Green Arrow when he needs an alibi.


End file.
